Don't Ever Leave Me
by DoomOverlord
Summary: When Shinobu is on the verge of death, Keitaro stands up for her. Using a power he never ever showed to anyone else, he protects the girls of Hinata. But will he be in time to save Shinobu? Is all lost for her? Will she die? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I don't own anything really, except this computer. And a few other things. And my ring…my family ring. Those are the only things I currently own. So as you see, none of them are Love Hina.

Sidenote: Rest in peace dear grandfather. I will keep the family name going. As the 4th generation of my family, I will make sure that the name does not die out with me. Amen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOO!!!" That scream chilled everyone to their bones. That yell echoed through the halls of the underground secret passages of the Hinata. The one who had caused the noise was Keitaro, who had a heavily bleeding Shinobu in his hands. He kept one hand underneath her head, and one at her back, supporting her into an almost sitting position.

"Kei…Keitaro…" said Shinobu weakly, before fainting in Keitaro's hands. Keitaro began panicking, thinking that Shinobu had died. But he let Shinobu go, gently. He layed her on the ground, and then he turned around, to look at the Yakuza members who had stuck a knife into Shinobu's stomach.

"Wait…this isn't over yet," demanded Keitaro coldly. The Yakuza members turned around, and saw the cold, icy anger in Keitaro's eyes. Then they began to chuckle.

"This punk thinks he can fight us," laughed one. Another yelled 'Loser!'.

"Let's grant his wish," said another one.

"You would kill an innocent girl just for the fun of it…You all disgust me. Shinobu was the best person I ever knew, and for her death, you each will pay with your lives," announced Keitaro, a very calm edge to his voice.

"Motoko, your sword if you will," he demanded. Motoko, not even bothering to refuse, immediately gave her sword, Shisui, to Keitaro. Keitaro removed the sword from its sheith, enjoying the ringing sound of metal clanging. Keitaro positioned himself into a fight stance, and held the sword in his right hand. The Yakuza members each got out their weapons. A knife, a switchblade, a couple of swords came out, and the rest carried pocket-knives. Keitaro was putting himself in a fight that would be 1 on 17.

"You will all pay…COWARDS!!" Keitaro rushed forward, running quickly. He zigzagged, going from one Yakuza member to the other. He parried, struck, and rammed the sword multiple times into an enemy to make sure he was dead. Soon only 10 remained. They moved together in as one, functioning perfectly. They managed to clear some space between them and Keitaro. Keitaro's left hand began shining a blue color, then electric sparks came flying out of both Shisui and his left hand. His entire left hand was soon covered with electricity, and so was the sword. Keitaro rushed forward at lightning speed, running on the wall to avoid incoming attacks from the Yakuza members. He dodged, rammed the sword into an enemy, pulled out, jumped up, blocked and broke blades, and killed. Keitaro was destroying the Yakuza members. Pretty soon, there was only one left.

"I'm assuming that you're their boss," said Keitaro calmly.

"That's right. I'm glad I killed that lil' girl."

"Fuck you. You're gonna pay. I'll take your life for taking hers. You're gonna regret ever having been born." Keitaro rushed forward, energy surging in his left hand. He blocked the enemy's attack with Shisui. After a half-minute of fighting, Keitaro found an opening, and rushed in. He was struck by the sword, and it slid into his stomach. Keitaro didn't even care. Shisui was thrown away, and Keitaro rammed his entire left hand into the Yakuza boss's chest. Blood began spurting out of his mouth, and he coughed vehemently.

Keitaro removed his arm from its position IN the Yakuza member's chest. The electric sparks went away from his hand, and soon his eyes were their usual color again, without the icy edge. All the girls looked at Keitaro. They were amazed that Keitaro had been able to kill all the members when even Motoko had been overpowered.

"Kitsune and Naru, get Shinobu out of here and into the common room. Call for Dr. Hikari immediately," ordered Keitaro. "Su, you help Motoko up the stairs." Keitaro picked up Shisui, sheathed the sword, and handing it back to Motoko, got on one side of Motoko. Su walked to the other side, and supported Motoko. Slowly, they arrived at the common room in the Hinata. Dr. Hikari arrived 5 minutes later, sirens blazing.

"What's happened? Oh dear God…" remarked Hikari upon noticing Shinobu. She looked a mess, crimson red blood seeping from her wound. The knife was still embedded in her stomach.

"Yakuza members tried to-" started Kitsune but she was cut off by Hikari.

"Not now. You can tell the police after, but we have to get her to hospital right away. Help me girls!" All of the girls rushed to help Shinobu onto a stretcher. Within minutes, all the girls were with Shinobu and Hikari, headed towards the hospital. Keitaro had decided to stay behind. Underneath his calm exterior, he was panicking like crazy. He wondered if Shinobu really was dead. He wondered that even if she wasn't, that she would surely die of blood loss? He had hope, but he was worried sick. He began pacing the room, going back and forth, back and forth. Keitaro was devastated. He had promised to protect the girls from any harm, and he had failed to keep his promise. _Oh God oh God oh God oh God! Please let her live! Let her live! Oh my god…fuck it all to hell. Why the fuck did it have to be her? Why sweet Shinobu? Shit. SHIT! She can't die…NO. NO NO NO NO! SHE CAN'T DIE! Why? Have mercy on me God! Let her live! PLEASE! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!_ Keitaro's mind was going absolutely crazy. He finally seated himself, and grew quiet. He placed his hands together, fingers linked, and placed his head on them, elbows on knees. He waited, and waited.

He waited…and waited.

He waited….and waited….and waited.

A knock on the door, a clutter of metal clanging, and the door opened. Keitaro jumped up, and saw everyone there. Shinobu wasn't seen. Keitaro walked over to Motoko because she was nearest, and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How…is she?" he demanded, worry in his voice, and concern seen in his eyes.

"Well…she's…she's not going to live Keitaro," said Motoko in a low voice. To anyone who knew Motoko well would know that when Motoko was utterly upset, her voice would be high pitched. But Keitaro couldn't care less about the pitch of Motoko's voice, and he fell to his knees. Tears began streaming down his face, and there was despair in his voice when he yelled,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Keitaro grew quiet, and he nearly whispered the following words, "If…If I had…been more of a man…I could…have saved her. Why her? Why? Why? Why why why GOD DAMN IT WHY!? Why do you torture me, why do you hate me so much? Why God? I'm so sorry Shinobu! I promised to protect each and every one of you, and I broke that promise…I'm so sorry. Please don't go Shinobu…please. Please God. Please. Don't leave me. Don't leave any of us. We need you. I need you!" Keitaro began crying right out in front of everyone. He had been shouting at the ceiling, shouting at God for doing this to him. He was beyond devastated. He was completely destroyed. Keitaro's sobs could be heard loud and clear. His hiccupping made everyone bad about the joke they had played on him. It was quite clear that he cared for Shinobu a lot.

Shinobu walked to her dear sempai, and hugged him. Keitaro didn't even notice that it was Shinobu comforting him. He just kept on crying, the sobs growing less and less intent.

"Don't worry Keitaro. I'll never leave you."

Keitaro immediately stopped crying. He stopped breathing. He recognized that voice anywhere. He looked up and saw Shinobu Maehara, in all her wondrous glory. He clamored,

"Shinobu? Is that really you?"

"Yes Keitaro. I'm here. I'm here for you. Dr. Hikari transferred some of your blood into mine just in time before I died from lack of blood," she explained.

"And the blade?"

"It was removed carefully and no piece remains. I just have to take it easy for the next week or so."

The tears began streaming down Keitaro's face, although much less than before, for these were waterworks of joy. Keitaro was so relieved to hear that Shinobu would be okay before long. Keitaro took off his glassed before hugging Shinobu again.

"Don't ever let go. Don't die before me. I couldn't bear it to know you died. You don't know how much you mean to me. You're my entire world. Don't ever leave me," Keitaro told her. He leaned forward, and their mouths touched. Soon they were kissing passionately, their tongues on fire. Shinobu felt herself become hot, and she blushed because she was finally kissing her sempai. Keitaro just lost himself in the feeling of Shinobu's tongue. They pulled away slowly, and Keitaro smiled at Shinobu. He wiped off his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, and said,

"You probably all think I'm such a wuss now, seeing me cry and all." Keitaro looked at each of them with shining eyes. Kitsune and Motoko replied,

"Keitaro…we're sorry for that cruel joke."

"Yeah, you're not a wuss. If you hadn't cried, you'd be a heartless bitch," added Naru. Keitaro's smile grew when he heard Naru say that. He laughed out loud, and said,

"That was the meanest joke you could ever possibly play on anybody. But I forgive you as long as you never do it on me again." Motoko and Kitsune nodded, and soon they laughed at realizing that Keitaro had kissed Shinobu.

"Hey Keitaro! How did her mouth taste like?" asked Kitsune, using the moment to tease Keitaro.

Keitaro was caught off guard, and his face turned crimson. To be honest, he had really enjoyed it. "Hey Kitsune, how about you try it yourself?" he teased back.

Everyone was surprised by this response, but Keitaro said, "Just joking. Let's leave that kind of stuff to ourselves, eh? FYI, it tasted like apples." Everyone laughed, and left for their room. They wanted to rest and think all about what had happened that day.

Shinobu and Keitaro were the only ones left. Shinobu noticed her sempai staring at her, and asked, "What are you looking at, sempai?"

"I just noticed…that you called me 'Keitaro' instead of 'sempai' a while back," he mused. Shinobu laughed heartily, and then threw herself at Keitaro. She knocked him to the ground, and she was on top of him.

"I love you Keitaro."

"I love you Shinobu." Keitaro kissed Shinobu fiercely, wrapping their arms around each other, becoming one. They kissed for an eternity, lost in bliss. When they pulled apart, Keitaro begged,

"Don't ever leave me."

"Don't worry. I'll always stay by your side. I'll never leave you, Keitaro."

End.

Author Note: I've been doing one shots lately. I actually like it. It's a shame that my damn internet connection is done though. If it weren't, then I wouldn't even be having this problem. I haven't been able to connect to the internet for a while, and guess what? I discovered that my router's antenna had fallen off. So you know what I had to do? I had to open the damn thing up, and solder the wires back together so the damn thing would work. I honestly never knew that the antenna could actually do that. Either way, I was really lucky and now the thing's working again, so it's A-Okay. Although I wouldn't mind if it never happens again. Till next time! Review please! H


End file.
